what-if-Bleach-characters-became-teachers?-AU-volume-2
by neveana
Summary: Hello. Vol. 2 out! Im sorry if there are dashes in the title, BECAUSE FFN DOESN'T ALLOW ME TO USE SPACES ANYMORE! (Ahem..) anyway, hope you read, this time: Setsuko K. Finds out that Seijuro K. Was her unidentical twin sister. Then four more new students, from Tokyo come in. Seijuro befriends the two, and Setsuko befriends the other two. Haku H., befriends one of them.
1. Entry

Hello again...

Welcome to vol. 2 of my fic. FFN doesn't allow me to use spaces anymore : 

**MAKE ME USE SPACES GOSH!!!!!**

And, I hope you have read vol. 1. You won't understand _anything_ if you don't.

Now, if you haven't, _go read it..._

So... 

God bless and sayonara!!


	2. Chapter-1:-I'm-back-with-dashes-baby!

"Ichigo-Sensei!" Izumi screamed in the empty hallway

Ichigo's scowl turned into a smile

"Yes, Izumi?" He asked

Izumi pointed at the picture of Seijuro

"What the--" Ichigo stumbled on his words, "me and Rukia had an illegitimate daughter?!" He screamed

"Shh!" He shushed, "her name's Kurogari Seijuro, you know her?"

"No, I-i don't... I should tell Rukia that there's a child out there that looks like us.."

"Otosan!" A new voice came in

"Kazui's here. I can't risk--" Ichigo was cut off when Kazui snatched the picture of Seijuro

"This-- this is--" Kazui stumbled on his words, "_the best drawing I've seen in my **entire** life_..."

He looked closer and...

"Sei-chan? How'd she get drawn?" Kazui innocently asked

"You know her, Kazui?" Ichigo knelt down as he asked

"Yes, of course!" He said, jumping, "she flew down at me before I fell off the rooftop!"

"Why _would_ you be on the rooftop?" Izumi asked

"Uh... I met four students there, and they were... Walking out of a... Portal???" He stopped smiling

"What did they look like?" Ichigo asked

"They were weird. The shortest one had light blue hair, close to Setsuko-chan's. The middle one had dark red hair. The other one had brown. The tallest one out of all of them, had red hair with black ends." Kazui described the students

"Excuse me..." A soft, but alto toned voice behind them tapped each of their shoulders

They all jumped like they felt some kind of electricity. I mean, they did. She lightly electrified them, making them feel a light tingle. And jumped in surprise because they didn't know she was there

"H-hi! Do I know you?" Izumi asked fazed

"No... All I know is that you are in front of my locker.." The girl said pointing at the locker

"Kurogari Seijuro..." Ichigo mumbled, "is this you?!" He showed the drawing

"H-huh?!" She said, nervous, "who-- drew that?" She asked feeling stalked

"Seiji!" Haku came in just in time

"Oh, hey Haku.." She said

The bell rang

"Well, better get to class, huh?" Izumi said

(All the students came in like, minutes ago)

They all went to class, and Ichigo, class A's adviser, was late.

**Konnichiwa...**

**Me is back! I finally finished this chapter uwu...**

**R.I. P. the uwu... My friend killed it :(**

**Anyway, hope you have enjoyed reading and**

**God bless you and sayonara!!**


	3. Chapter-2:-still-no-spaces-OwO

**_Note: sorry for the short chapters! School started and homework hit me. Anyway, hope you read this, and "hi" to my friend Liza Biza (not a user) who is reading vol. 1. So... Enjoy!!_**

Seijuro was a Class B student. She was surrounded by a **lot** of students with strong powers. And in seconds, she was able to absorb them. She waited outside, then she heard from outside of the classroom,

_'There's a new student?' _She heard a thought from one of the students inside

Ichigo held the doorknob and opened the door. Seijuro, walked inside and stood there.

"Where are they, Sensei?" A blonde haired girl asked

"O-oh.." Seijuro said turning off her visible invisibility (no one can see her because she lowered her Spirit Pressure to zero)

"AGAH!!" The class screamed in shock, looking at Seijuro's direction

"Hi..." She said, blankly, "I'm Kurogari Seijuro." And she bowed

The class payed attention to her face _and her hair_

'_Why does she look familiar?' 'Her hair!' 'Her eyes!' 'That glare...' 'The scowl!' 'Is she for real?' 'Oh, snap! Sensei's clone' 'wow, she's a little cute..'_

We're all the thoughts she read accidentally. She was depressed, since she pretended to die _in _**front of Haku's family, except his mom. Then she heard,**

'_Hello, Kurogari-san...'_

She looked around while she was walking to the seat in the back. Before her head even went 180 degrees, she saw a light blue haired boy, sitting near the window. The boy looked in shock as he noticed her look _straight _at him. He wasn't scared, but he felt a kind, harmless aura around Seijuro, though, she doesn't show it.

"Hello, what's your name?" Her voice softened a little

"Kuroko Tetsuya..." The boy said

She absorbed Tetsuya's power, which was called, _misdirection _

She asked him, "do you have... An ability?"

"I'm not sure if it is, but, I think it's a talent..." Tetsuya said

Seijuro sat down, "it's _not_ just a talent, because I absorbed it.."

"You're a copycat?" He asked

"Pretty much... Yah.." She said

"So, you can have any power you want, by just being around another 'possessor'?" (_Possessors _are people with powers in this universe)

"Yes. Though, yours is pretty useful..." She said

"Can you take away... Abilities?" He asked

"No, my dad could. My mom was a copycat. She could copy complex moves. Put them together, you got my power." She said

"That's nice.." He said

And class started.

**Hewwo :3**

**I've done it! Chapter two! Thank you, Jesus!**

**I hope you forgive me for short chapters OwO**

**God bless you and Sayonara!! **

**(Hi Liza! [my friend {not a user}] thanks for reading!)**


	4. YEET-very-very-short-chapter-UwU

It was 7:06 a.m. And while Seijuro and Tetsuya were chitchatting, another student came in.

_He had crimson hair until his nape and big brown eyes, and taller than Tetsuya._

He bowed to Rukia and walked to the back, and didn't notice Seijuro in his seat. He sat down and...

_"AGGGHHHHH!!!!!!!" And echoed around the room._

_"WAHHHH!!!!!!" He reflexed back_

"Why-- why did you s-sit on me?!" Seijuro stammered

"Well-- I _didn't _know you _were_ there!" He shot back

Tetsuya snickered, because he forgot to tell her someone sat there.

"What the _heck_ is wrong with you?!" Kira shot

"_I don't know, _do you?!" Seijuro shot back

"Sensei, why aren't you doing anything?!" A brunette exclaimed

"Leave them be, Kifuka..." Rukia smirked in amusement

"Why are you sitting in _my _seat, Orange?!" Kira shouted

"I _didn't _know, you Bloody Idiot!" She shot back

"The nicknames... I love it..." Rukia smirked

The two stopped fighting, and sat down. I mean, _Kira_ sat down. He sat in that one empty seat beside him.

"Thank you, God..." Seijuro mumbled under her breath while she closed her eyes.

Class started. Rukia continued teaching math, and Seijuro smiled softly. Math was basically her favorite subject...

**Hewwo mah fwends :3**

**I'm back! And with new characters, new story, and a new chapter! **

**You should check out HOPEHATE07, she's the best writer I've read!**

**More new characters are coming soon! So, stay tuned!**

**May God bless your day and sayonara!!**


	5. Love-of-a-best-friend

**WARNING: THIS IS A SHORT, FLUFF CHAPTER. IF YOU DONT KNOW WHAT FLUFF IS, ITS SWEET LOVEY DOVEY STUFF. NO NSFW/SMUT/LEMON/LIME. DONT LIKE, DONT READ. **

Haku was looking for his best friend, Seijuro. He walked everywhere. He looked everywhere. He gave up and decided to sit down on the grass. The school was humongous for him. He collapsed onto the grass, closing his eyes, thinking Seijuro would never go looking for him.

"Hey, Haku, missed you..." Seijuro said, hugging him,

Haku opened his eyes and cocked his head to the side, where he saw Seijuro hugging him tight. He blushed and hugged back. He curled into a ball and rested in Seijuro's embrace. Seijuro hugged him tight, but not restricting him. Haku leaned more into her embrace.

They didn't care even if they were in the middle of the field, cuddling. All they cared about was each other. Seijuro felt something wet on her chest. She looked down and saw Haku crying. She lifted his chin up and asked, "what's wrong..?"

"I thought... You left me..." And he cried more. Seijuro sat up and lifted Haku up,

"I'd never leave you... Haku..." She said, smiling at him,

Haku stopped crying and hugged her, "...thank you..."

Seijuro felt something overshadow her. She opened her eyes and saw Haku... Taller...

"... I feel like I'm released from all the pain I've been feeling..." Haku said, hugging her,

"Haku... You're taller..." Seijuro said, "how much pain have you been through..?" And pulled away,

"I've never felt real love in my life before... And I've been ignored by my parents for years..." He said,

"... Haku..." Seijuro said, looking up, "I've always loved you... Remember that..."

Haku hugged her, "I will, Seiji... I love you too..."

They pulled away from each other and looked into each other's eyes lovingly. They leaned closer and closer... Until their lips locked. They stayed like that for a few seconds. They pulled away and hugged each other. Then all the sounds came back. Everyone was cheering, staring, fangirling, fanboying, and smiling... Haku will never forget this moment... The moment he was released from pain and torment... The moment he finally felt...

**_Loved..._**

**_... Thank chu for reading this chapter..._**


End file.
